Trapped on Terrorist Island
by reubz1123
Summary: Rated M for Strong violence. Soap was on a helicopter with his friends and the helicopter was shot down and now Soap needs to survive will he you will have to find out. Story in chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Trapped on Terrorist Island

It was October 16th 2014 Soap, Ghost, Roach and Nikolai were in a helicopter Nikolai was driving. Soap was upset as he missed Captain Price as he thought he died a year back after he was captured. Nikolai gave them a luxury a flight while Soap and co were playing on PS4 Nikiolai saw the Island, what they didn't know there were people on it, terrorist on it. They Soap looked down he saw and RPG attack the helicopter. Soap knew they could easily die the helicopter gave in and was crashing Soap thought this could be his fait, the helicopter crashed to the ground.

It was 9 am the next day Soap was accompanied by two strange figures. One said. "We saved you from the island." "How did I survive." Soap said. "Who knows." Said the dirtier looking one. He was wearing some stained clothes and a he was just skin and bones. "Well my name's John but every one calls me Soap." Soap said." The cleaner one said. "My names A-." His throat was slit. The dirtier one said. "Leave go now." They both ran off. The dirty guy said. "My name is Paul I've been here for over 20 years." Paul went on saying. "It was 1994 I was 20 years old as a Sgt working in the US I was injured and I was in a helicopter, it turned out it was hijacked and the pilot was killed. It was lucky I taken the parachute and they couldn't find me I got revenge on them with my pistol ending up being my supply from 1994. It was 2007 when I met ash the guy who was killed he worked as a Captain and was saved by me. They think were dead. I'm now 40 while you still look quite young, how old are you?" Soap responded saying. "28." Paul laughed saying." "Older than you look then." "Anyway from what you look you're in a task force what rank are you." Paul added. Soap replied saying. "Captain about a year ago, when are captain was captured I was a sergeant, I think are captain is dead now, anyway I'm the field commander if he survives I will still be captain but not field commander." Paul said. "You'll replace Ash in our Island built army I made of people trapped, there is very few civilians in the island most killed tons in my army but most people were in the army most civilians died. Soap thought it was big they were going to invade the meeting which they had got lots of nuclear power enough to take out all the country's even the island as they think they will be in heaven. "Breach the door." Paul said." Soap did and threw a flash bang and stabbed one of the terrorists. They were quick but not quick enough the Australian coast was hit. Soap rushed to the computer aborting the codes but most the Australian population were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the great escape, Soap taken the Terrorist Truck and drove off with most of the army squeezing in. The rest were sacrificed. They arrived at the well-built wooden shelter. "Soap this is the Commander Jake." Paul said. "Hey Soap are you the new Colonel now Ash's dead." Jake said. "Yes. I am because I'm the captain of my task force I'm a field commander." Soap said. "Impressive. I will give you a few weapons a Honey Badger, AK-47, Scar-L, Thompson and a Dragunov. We won't give you shot guns because we believe we think Snipers are useful. Secondary is 44 Magnum, Gold Desert Eagle and a Skorpion." The commander said. "Why out of all submachine world war 2 guns." Soap said. "You'll learn Soap you'll learn. It was my first gun. I stole it in 1970. I'm 60 now it was a year before it was out of use it was when I stabbed the guy using me as I was in a plane it was hijacked and the pilot was killed I stabbed the guy with the Thompson and I jumped out I used a parachute and survived I was a 16 year old private only experienced through training that's all I had I'm now the longest living every one I knew died the second most experienced is Paul. In 2008 it was Alan who was captured and hung he was here since 1987. Soap remember no one escapes until the work is done we will stop the terrorists or death is the only option now choose Soap world survival or you will survive for a bit until they kill off the world." The Commander said. "Soap I will attend this mission as this mission needs special skill. Take the tank I will be with you."

Soap and Paul were in the same tank. "Take the people out chatting." Alan said over radio. He was jumping from tank to tank with bravery. "My job is easy." Alan said stabbing the enemy's. He got in one of the tank. "RPG alert." Alan shouted it hit the tank it exploded Alan left the tank quickly every one else in that tank were in it and died. As Alan left the tank he turned an enemy was holding a pistol as soon as he turned around he was shot in the head. Alan was killed. Paul said. "Every one leave your tanks, as they did the terrorists has gas masks and sleeping gas soon all of Soap and Paul's army on the mission were asleep.

It was 4 am they only captured Soap and Paul. "Say goodbye." Said a shady terrorist as soon as he said that Nikolai stabbed him with the company of Ghost and Roach. "You all survived." Soap said. "Yes we need to abort the nuke codes to only explode on this island are task force are coming to save us."

10 minutes until the nuke would come off it will destroy all of Europe but Island was really isolated where they were it would only destroy the island. Soap taken the truck with an RPG he shot the door of the computer room and was aborting the codes as soon as a grenade was thrown it exploded and Soap broke his right nee and arm. The helicopters arrived 2 minutes until the nuke will go off. Soap was in a helicopter with the task force and Paul. 2 minutes later the nuke went off and it was catching with the helicopter and there was another helicopter with a better engine and could fly away quicker. Everyone on the helicopter jumped except the pilot who sacrificed him self the co pilot didn't though. Paul was the last to jump he just had his fingertips on the helicopter. "You can't be safe with me on here the helicopter can't take enough weight I think it's time for me to go." Paul said. Soap replied saying. "No you can't, you need to return." Paul said. "I belong here and I think I should die I'm willing to do this I know your not if I'm on here we will all die." Soap said. "Okay your willing to do this goodbye." Paul said. "Goodbye and dropped off the helicopter." The helicopter was speeding was speeding away very at a very high height, Paul fell slowly and the nuclear radiation caught up with him and he before fell in the water. Soap however was far away from the nuke with his friends. Soap said. "Never speak of this event again." "Agreed." Everyone said. The co pilot of the last helicopter as the pilot was killed by the nuke was flying with Nikolai with his task force friends as the co pilot. Nikolai said. "Soap I'll patch you up." "Soap you should have some rest." Ghost said. "Good idea Ghost you should probably fall asleep. That's what Soap did.

The End.


End file.
